


Midnight Wine

by Avengeraadict



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Depressed Baekhyun, Depression, Drinking, Fluff, I borrowed some supergirl scenes, I'm also running out of tags to put, Junmyeon is a mom, M/M, Male Homosexuality, One Shot, Rejection, Sadness, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengeraadict/pseuds/Avengeraadict
Summary: One-shot in which Junmyeon comes home from a meeting late at night, and finds Baekyhun drinking his sorrows away in the kitchen, due to rejection.





	Midnight Wine

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short and I kinda used some scenes from supergirl with Alex while making this cause the feels in those scenes really just, uhg wow. Anyway, It's my first Exo fanfic and there was only minor proof reading done so don't kill me pls.

The whole meeting had been exhausting. The managers practically argued over each other about performance dates, and photoshoots the whole time. Then whenever they’d finally pick a date the photographers, directors, and stylists would complain about how the dates wouldn’t work. Junmyeon practically sat and listened to everyone complaining, not wanting to get into any arguments. After it was over it was around 11:30 at night, and Junmyeon was beyond exhausted. He was glad to have a silent drive home after all the arguing and shouting over each other. 

He got to the exo dorms and unlocked the door, stepping inside as quietly as possible, hoping not to wake anyone up. As he walked inside he noticed one of the dull orange kitchen lights on, and turned the corner to find Baekhyun sitting at the long table connected to the kitchen. His head was down on the table, asleep, and a half empty bottle of wine in front of him.

Junmyeon softly touched a hand to Baekhyun’s back to try and wake him up as gently as possible. Baekhyun’s eyes fluttered opened and he sucked in a breathe as he sat up. 

“What’re you doing out here? It’s pretty late.” Junmyeon asked softly. 

“What time is it?”

“11:45”

Baekhyun yawned and stretched his arms out in front of him before replying.

“I guess I just lost track of time and fell asleep…” he said, turning to look at the ground, with one hand still on the table.

As the dim light fell down on his face Junmyeon could see how red and full of misery Baekhyun’s eyes were. 

“What happened?” he asked.

“Nothing. It’s just...It’s been a….a long day..” Baekhyun answered, turning to mess with the wine bottle to keep his hands busy. 

“You should know by now that lying to me is pointless.” Junmyeon replied, sitting down in the seat next to Baekhyun.

He went through his head trying to remember everything the members had planned that day. Jongin, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, and Sehun had spent the day out together, and Xiumin and Jongdae has gone to eat at some new restaurant. Junmyeon tried to remember what Baekhyun had planned that day before realization hit him like a truck. Alex. He was going to ask Alex out! How could he forget! 

Baekhyun had recently come out as gay, after being hesitant about telling everyone for a year. The general public, along with the company wasn’t too pleased. He got his fair share of hate for it, but the members did their best to make him feel better. Either way, Baekhyun was thick skinned. None of the hate got to him very much, and he never lost his enthusiasm. The fans, on the other hand, had given Baekhyun tons of support and kindness for his bravery. After all, this wasn’t something small. 

Baekhyun had met some guy named Alex at a fast food restaurant several months ago, and started to get closer to him. Recently he’d begun to go off on long stories about him to the members, and how he was kind, and caring, and one of the most amazing guy’s he’s ever met. He knew Alex was single, and could confirm he wasn’t straight, after stalking his instagram and finding pictures of his old ex-boyfriend. After a full week of thinking, Baekhyun had decided to ask Alex out. He’d been beaming the last few days, waiting for the time to come. He wasn’t beaming anymore. 

“How’d it go with Alex?” Junmyeon asked.

Baekhyun simply sighed in response. 

“That bad huh?” 

Baekhyun pulled the wine bottle up to take a drink from it, but Junmyeon quickly pulled it away from him.

“Ok, hold on.” he said, as he set the bottle down away from Baekhyun on the counter.

“Hey. Look at me.” Junmyeon softly lifted Baekhyun’s chin up so that they made eye contact, “I’m here for you. You can tell me anything.” he paused for a moment before asking “What happened with Alex?”

“He doesn’t like me….like that..” Baekhyun answered, sounding much more snappy than he intended.

Junmyeon rubbed Baekhyun’s shoulder softly, “Owe Baekhyun. I’m so sorry. I know how much he meant to you.” he said sympathetically.

Baekhyun let out a breathe, his eyes getting watery “It was so...embarrassing.” he said, a sob escaping his throat.

Junmyeon immediately got up and hugged Baekhyun close to his chest, holding his head while Baekhyun silently cried into him, wrapping his arms around the elder.

They stayed like that, holding each other for a few moments, before Baekhyun tried to collect himself and pulled away, wiping the tears under his eyes.

“Sorry.” He croaked out.

Junmyeon took Baekhyun's hands in his.

“Hey. It’s ok. It doesn’t matter what he thinks of you, because no matter what. We think you’re the fucking coolest guy ever.” He said softly with a smile.

Baekhyun smiled and let out a soft laugh.

Junmyeon gave his shoulder a soft pat before hugging Baekhyun again. 

After they pulled away Baekhyun stood, mentally exhausted and beyond tired.

“So you’re definitely gonna be hungover tomorrow.” Junmyeon said, looking at how much wine Baekhyun drank “You’d best go get some sleep.”

Baekhyun nodded and turned to go to his room. Halfway out of the kitchen he turned to Junmyeon, who was putting the wine back in the fridge.

He quickly ran up to the elder and hugged him from behind.  
“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, how did I do? Did y'all like it? Hopefully this writing isn't an insult to every writer in the world oof. I was so lost in how to end this too but oh well. If you have any critiques please don't be afraid to comment, cause ya girl's desperate.


End file.
